Providing shelter in a location where, for example, a first aid centre is needed has previously required that the equipment used to form the shelter be transported to the location in a container such as a shipping container. This may involve transporting the container on a truck or by airlifting the container to the location. The shelter would then be set up manually which requires a substantial amount of effort, time and manpower.
If the shelter needs to be moved again, for example if the shelter is regularly moved from location to location during a safari, emergency response or similar, the shelter will need to be dismantled, re-packed, and then transported to the next location where the shelter is set up again in the same effort and time consuming manner.
Such shelters, and in particular the containers they are transported in, are not compact and/or convenient to transport. The containers take up valuable room when in storage or in the process of transportation. Further, if the material for providing the shelter has been airlifted to a location, for example in a region where the terrain makes it difficult for a truck to transport the container, then subsequently moving the shelter to a new location will require a further airlift which is expensive and presents logistical difficulties.
In other situations, such as disaster scenarios, areas that can be used for setting up shelter and basic amenities, such as sporting ovals, may be relatively accessible. However, such shelter is often relatively basic. For example, a number of tents may be set up on an oval for providing shelter for disaster victims and/or emergency service personnel. Such tents leave a lot to be desired in the way of living conditions. Further, these tents present disadvantages regarding the effort, time and manpower required to set them up.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to overcome at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.